


Ruffled Feathers

by zandral



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: When a mage casts a spell turning the three eldest robins into animals, things get a little bit more wild at the Wayne Manor, but in some regards tamer.Bruce could really use one week without his sons getting zapped with Magic.





	1. Ru-Row

To everyone who had at least five minutes alone with the youngest Wayne heir, Damian Wayne, they could not only tell you with absolute conviction that he hated people, but bring up a very good example. His brothers Tim and Jason could write a book, while Dick would be the only person in the room to disagree with everyone.

“He doesn’t hate people, he’s just shy.” Was one of the things Dick would say out of defense for the youngest sibling. As the only one who willingly would spend more than an hour with the kid, the others believed dick to be a little biased in his defense. Or just plain wacko as Jason would sometimes tell the Golden boy.

However none of that mattered as the three eldest Waynes, as Red Robin, Red Hood, and Nightwing, all were facing a semi-decent magic user in Gothams allyways. They had heard of increased magic and Batman had sent the three out to find out what had happened while he was stuck doing Justice Leauge duties. 

“More like necking Super Dweeb” Jason said as he fired a round of rubber bullets at the magitan who ducked and blocked them fairly easily. They had been trying to not make physical contact with the mage, not knowing how potetant the spells they cast would be.

Tim smirked and looked up at Jason from his hiding place, the once dead brother opting to only wear an eye mask tonight because his friend was fixing the iconic red helmet after Bizarro sat on it. “This coming from the man with a collection of Super man lunch boxes in his hideout.” The young man said, earning a squawk of protest from Jason and a bark of laughter from Dick. “Besides, I thought he was trying to date Wonder woman?” Red Robin asked as he threw a batarang at the mage as he ran over to a new defense position, curling into the small hideaway with ease.

“Wonder woman is too good for that man.” Red Hood protested, glaring at the crate Tim was hiding behind.

“Guys, enough gossip, lets get this schmuck.” Dick said with fond exasperation, “Besides, we all know his hate relationship with Green Lantern is just disguising his admiration and affection.”  This earned a round of protests from the two younger men before the mage themselves decided to go on the offense.  With a splash of light, the force of the spell echoed through the allyway making all three former Robins try to shield their eyes from the light. Getting into actual fighting mode, the all looked at eachother, and with a nod from Grayson, all three of them jumped into action.

Only to see the mage smile and throw a bottle right at the ground, the gas enveloping the vigilantes as the could only hear a squeaking of a mouse running away. The three men clutched their sides and Tim, ever the one to think a step ahead faster in these sort of situations, pushes his emergency tracking beacon for someone else in the family to rescue them.

\----

It was dark when Jason woke up, something heavy blanketing him that made it hard for him to move. Trying to move his arm, he looked and saw a wing.

A black wing where his arm had been. Chirping in shock, he twitched out of his once former close to see not only the mages clothes where they last had been standing, but Nightwing and Red Robins outfits were covering a dog who looked incredibly confused at his wagging tail, and a cat who was pawing the emergency tracker on Red Robins utility belt, trying to sing in Morse code the situation.

This wasn’t the first time something weird like this had happened, however it was normally a de-aged trick, or even amnesia, and right now Jason would gladly take being 5 again than being a tiny little bird. However before they could chirp their frustrations to the others, bootsteps could be heard from the entrance of the alleyway.

“What the-”

“Robin” Batman scolded, seeing the group of animals and guessing already what happened. This is why he hated sending his children to deal with mages. They always got hit with spells. Zatanna had once joked about his kids being Mage bate, which got her a very solid and stern bat glare. Walking over to the little animal, a small tiny black bird with a streak of white on it’s left wing, Batman very gently picked up who he guessed was one of his sons. Bringing the bird to eye level he looked at the birds unnaturally green eyes and raised an eyebrow.

And then the bird pooped on his hand.

“It’s them.” Batman grunted, gently guiding the bird onto a crate so he could look at the cat, who jumped up to see the man on another crate. Smiling at who he guessed was Tim, since the big black dog was bouncing up and down next to an scolding Robin, Batman scratched the back of Tims ear, shaking off the bird poop off his other hand with two flicks, earning a tiny purr.  “Robin pick up their clothes and the mages while I get them all in the back of the batmobile.” Batman ordered, hearing a grunt of acceptance from his youngest child.

As gently as he could, Batman picked up Tim, cradling him in the nook of his arm before using his other hand to carefully also grab onto Jason. With a tiny chirp, the bird perched onto Batmans shoulder. The man was about to call for Dick when as he turned he saw Robin softly scratching the eldest ears, a tiny smile on the boys face. Dick would be safe with Robin, and with that fact in his mind he went to the batmobile. Waiting for the rest of his sons to come over.

Dick easily hopped into the back seat, wagging his tail excitedly. Apparently being a dog amused the man. Tim was more graceful getting into his spot next to the dog, curling up and settling in for the ride home. Until Dick licked his fur, earning the man a tiny hiss.

“Really Nightwing, don’t lick Red Robins fur, you’ll only ruin the one time when the man ever had his hair flat and kept well groomed." Robin told the dog, earning a scolding look from Batman, though he didn’t say anything because of the fact he at least used code names still. Handling Jason gently, Batman gave Robin the tiny bird, who was surprised when Robin held him just as, if not more, gentle than batman had.

“Hold onto him for the car ride, I don’t want him flying out of his seat. With a nod, Robin sat in the front, softly stroking the mans wings to calm him as the engine roared to life. The first thing on Batmans list was to call Zantanna when he got home to ask for a cure, the second was to get all of his sons to bed, and the third was a nice cup of coffee in his hands for having to deal with this mess.

 

Freaking Magic.


	2. A little Birdy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Jason have a tiny moment together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this! I'm gonna update weekly Wednesdays now!

Getting to the manor in what was deemed the fifth fastest time ever recorded, the first involved someone almost dying, Batman and Robin parked in the batcave, Alfred already waiting for the two after Barbra had filled in the man with what happened. Tims Morse code was rusty, but she had understood Magic, animals now, and Tell Alfred.

That still did not prepare him for a chocolate lab bounding out of the batmobile and over to the poor butler, who simply raised an eyebrow at Master Dicks antics. He could tell it was the eldest because of how happy he was, the cat, who he presumed was Tim, slowly making his way over to the butler as well, just had a more calm air around him. Giving Master Dick a good affectionate pat on the head, Alfred looked up at Bruce who took off his cowl and was about to either pass out or go work on how to fix his children.

After a small but informative explanation from his eldest ward, Alfred was caught up and honestly wasn’t surprised anymore about the boys getting into trouble with mages. Par for the course these days. “Alfred, can you look over Jason for us until we get this all settled? He’s the least one able to defend himself” Bruce had asked of him, with a raised eyebrow, he hadn’t seen another animal until he had heard a tiny chirp come from Master Damians hands. Looking down, he saw a little black bird with some of his feathers whitened out and his heart ached seeing the young master so.

“Of course Master Bruce.” The butler said, gently taking Jason from Damian who gave a tiny nod before going upstairs, followed by Dick. Seeing out of the corner of his eye Tim settle with Bruce, Alfred made his way up to prepare dinner, the little bird quietly being held in his hand. Getting to the kitchen, he set Jason down on the granet counter tops and looked at the young man turned bird. “I assume you can understand me master jason?” He asked with a smile

“Chirp”

“Very good.” Alfred said with a small nod before preparing to make the dinner rolls. It was something he always did when Master Jason was here in the manner, as he had once praised him so much on it, the butler had to clear his throat in order to say thank you. As he got out the already raised dough, the little birdy twittered approvingly. Chuckling, Alfred shook his head at Jasons excitement.

“You know Master Jason, you look very elegant as a bird if I do say so.” This comment eard a small sharp tweet, which Alfred rose an eyebrow at. Giving an apologetic twitter to Alfred, Jason tried to fly a little more over to where Alfred was forming the rolls yet more or less hobbled over there. “Still not used to the wings Master Jason? Ah well, hopefully you will not need to have them for long.” Alfred comforted the small bird, taking a brush and glazing the rolls with an even coat of butter.

Taking the rolls and turning to the oven, Alfred placed the rolls in to bake for a solid thirty minutes while he started making the salad.  As he went to the refrigerator, he remembered Jason as a little boy, helping him along with dinner and breakfast, learning how to cook with the butlers watchful eye carefully guiding him. It was those memories he missed dearly and wished he had more of, from all the young children that have lived here, but was content to have the ones he had. The newest Wayne boy didn’t have the same curiosity in the kitchen that Young Master Jason did, though every year he did ask Master Damian if he wanted to decorate cookies with the family, even if he did get rejected every time. Just in case one day he did say yes though.

Remembering how the young boy would fill the kitchen with songs, some of them quite appalling, Alfred thought of a song he knew from another small Wayne boy who years ago did the same thing. Humming the tune, he skillfully took out the salad ingredients and brought them back to where Jason was trying to now perch on the spice rack. The young birds head was cocked to the side as he listened to Alfreds deep calm humming, almost lulling him to sleep. It was a tune he could have sworn hearing before, but he didn't know what the song was.

“Chirp” Jason softly said, with a small flutter of his wings that almost messed up his carefully crafted perch on the spice rack. Chuckling again, Alfred shook his head as he chopped up the tomatoes.

“It’s a song a young Master Bruce played on the piano years ago. He knew the song by heart.” The butler explained with a fond smile. Glancing at Jason, he looked back down and started to chop again. “You’ll have to ask him about it, Master Jason. You and him should talk more regardless.”  Before he could make a chirp of disapproval, a dog joyfully barked and ran into the once quiet kitchen.

“Richard heel!” Damian yelled as Dick skidded to a stop in front of Alfred, looking up at him with needy eyes. The young boy stopped in the kitchen entryway, trying to mask the joy he was having with a scowl. It would have worked with anyone who didn’t raise Bruce. Shaking his head, Alfred grabbed a small towel and flicked it at Dicks nose, earning a tiny whine from the chocolate lab and a twitter of approval from Jason.

“Master Richard, even though you are now a dog, you still will not beg me for bites before dinner.” Alfred scolded before looking at Damian. “I’m almost done with the sides Master Damian, it will only be an hour or so before the roast is also ready to eat.” The older man explained. He thought that the young man would nod as usual and leave, yet Damian just shuffled his feet and looked down at Master Richard with apprehension.

“Would..I assume you do not need any help preparing any of the sides Pennyworth?” Damian asked the man, getting Dick to whine at the young boy and shove him with his head over to the butler.

Holding in his amusement, and also disbelief on what was going on right now, Alfred looked at the unfinished salad and back at Damian. “I could finish dinner on my own, however I would not mind help if offered.”  With a silence that warmed the kitchen with uncertainty, Damian shrugged his shoulders before looking finally up at the elder man.

“I may as well offer, since it seems Richard wants to be down here instead of upstairs. “ Damian explained as he used Dick as an excuse. Everyone knew that was what it was, however never to look a gift horse in the mouth, and reminding himself to perhaps ask Master Richard what happened when they were upstairs later, Alfred guided him to the salad and asked him to chop up the lettuce and other goods to place in the side.

Richard made himself comfortable gently wagging his tail as he laid down by the stove and watched the two humans slowly getting closer, and a little birdy watching with uncertainty on what was going on by the spice race tried to get comfortable again. Slightly bitter that his moment of peace with his beloved caretaker ruined, yet not too upset not to let Alfred, who was obviously enjoying teaching Damian how to make a dressing, have a happy memory making dinner with the youngest heir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write in the comments if you can guess the song Alfred was humming! It will come up again later. Also next chapter is with Bruce and Tim! We'll find out what happened with Dick and Damian latter!


	3. A moment of peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't much but I needed some back story and Tim and Bruce are two calm people who can be quiet and let their minds wander. More crazy stuff next chapter!

Sitting next to Bruce, Tim was trying to figure out if he should take this magic opportunity to nap for a solid hour or try working with 4 paws on his tablet. The cool batcave was a perfect place for him to nap right now and no one would blame him for sleeping. However, seeing his fathe-Bruce at the command center stopped him. The man always was working, and as Tim was only able to observe him, the boy could see how tired the elder man looked.

It was the face of a man who had been in to much pain, emotionally and physically. When they were just partners and starting out as Batman and Robin, there was no easy way to tell the man to rest. It got better when Bruce really started to trust him though and he could call Bruce a hypocrite a bit easier by saying he’d go when Bruce went. It was weird for him to have an adult who cared so much about his welfare around all the time. 

Tim knew he had, not terrible parents, but neglectful parents. Sure, they gave him many things and tried to be with him when they were in Gotham, but there were weeks on end when he had no one around for company unless it was staff. Even then there had been that one incident when he was 10 that hopefully not even Bruce knew about regarding a misunderstanding between his nanny and his parents that left him alone for 2 weeks. When his mother died he mourned, and when his father died he mourned, because the memories he did have with them he cherished, and the what could have beens that could never be plagued his mind.

Living with Bruce was very different, even though the quiet was more mournful around the manner than the lonely quiet he was use too, he preferred it. Grief passed slowly in the Wayne Manor, and with Dick coming back more often, becoming a wonderful brother and a joyful companion, the mood of the manor slowly turned brighter, if still dimmed by the memory of the lost. Even though the Manor slowly grew with Cass and Stephanie becoming more permanent than temporary members, the joy and happiness of a full manor didn’t warm Bruces smile at all.

Jason would never believe how deep Bruce mourned for him, the first time ever Bruce had laughed in front of Tim he was shocked himself. It had been after patrol with Spoiler and BlackBat, and as Robin all three teens convinced Batman to break at a 24 hour diner. It was already two years into Jasons death, and Spoiler had a bet going around with the Batfam that she was determined to win. The wager was to make Bad ol Bat smile on patrol. It was already a month into the wager and still no success, yet she didn’t declare defeat just yet.

As they got to the diner, Spoiler must have thought of an opportunity when she swaggered over to the order window and ordered a chili dog with extra cheese. “You’re going to regret that on the way home Spoiler.” Batman told the girl who just looked at the man with a glare before turning back around and ordering an extra out of spite. When Batman didn’t say anything else, Spoiler thought she won, and happily ate both chili dogs in the span of minutes. Robin and BlackBat just watched amused as they ate their fries and burger quietly.

It wasn’t until they were swinging home that Spoiler regret her choice of snack. “Oh god.” She whispered, the coms catching it just barely for the other three to hear. Before anyone could ask anything, the quiet Gotham sky was polluted with a fart that ripped through the night sky. Landing down on a building and clutching her stomach, Spoiler hid her face in the asphalt of the rooftop out of embarrassment as the other three bats landed close to her.

“I told you Spoiler.” Batman said with a frown, the other two trying to be adult and not laugh at the situation. It was bad and horrible to see a crimefighter down, even if it was just down from bad gas.

Spoiler turned to glare at the man “Go-” Letting another fart slip out of her body, she groaned before finishing the sentence, “yourself old man.” the young girl finished weakly.

A snort of laughter came out of Batman, making the whole batfam present freeze. Robin blinked and did a double take at his mentor, while Blackbat actually looked shocked with her body language open and telling.“Holy guach-a-bat, I made Batman laugh.” Spoiler breathed out as her stomach gurgled once more making her grumble at it to shut up. The older man seemed to realize what he did and turned his head, not letting his face show to the children, but the tone of his voice betrayed how amused he was.

“We should get back to the cave and get you some tums Ja-”

There was a stillness that was more cold and bitter to what the sidekicks were used to in the air as everyone realized who he was about to say. It was only later, after the three children came back to the cave alone after Batman suddenly left the rooftop without another word, when Alfred explained that Jason used to eat chili dogs all the time. So much that Bruce carried around Tums in his pouch for the longest time to help make sure the young boy wouldn’t get heartburn or, as what happened to Stephanie, bad gas. It was a fond memory that had made the butler smile sadly to the three. It was the last time anyone ordered chili dogs on patrol until Red Hood came into their lives.

Yet even with Jasons return, Tim could still see how much permanent damage his death had on Bruce. Swishing his tail back and forth, he watched for another few moments of Bruce messaging and getting information on when Zatanna would come over and once again fix his children. After securing tomorrow nights meetup, Bruce leaned tiredly back into his chair, closing his eyes in a show of tiredness Tim rarely sees. Taking the chance, Tim hopped up on the console and gave a tiny meow to his mentor.

Blinking back open his eyes, Bruce sighed before using one of his damaged, yet still gentle hands to scratch the back of Tims neck, making  his son purr in content. “Zatanna is off world for the day, but she plans to be back tomorrow night, so you only will have to deal with this for 24 hours.” the man explained. Tim nodded before he lifted his paw, hesitating before jumping onto the Dark Knights lap.

Kneading slightly at his mentors leg before laying down and purring in content, Tim looked up at Bruces raised eyebrows and couldn’t help but laugh at how his mentor was being so open to an animal. It made sense though in some ways, especially since it wasn’t like he could say anything or call him out on it. “Well-” Bruce said, before he resumed petting Tim with a small smile now on his face. “Get some rest, I need to go over some tests” Tim flicked his tail and looked up at the man with an unimpressed face before slowly closing his eyes as the pets got more soothing. He fell asleep sometime later, yet Bruce continued to pet Tim, the calmness and quiet of the cave becoming his own soothing balm to his body as he just enjoyed this simple moment with his son.

For a moment, they both had peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments about the animals I chose, and guesses on what will happen next! Also, who do you ship with Batman? Chose a side!


End file.
